Jessica (Saving My Baby)
Jessica (Tonya Kay) was the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Saving My Baby (alternately titled, Expectant Mother; airdate January 4, 2019). Backstory Not much is revealed about Jessica's backstory, only that she was a stripper at a club in Las Vegas when she met Travis Carter. The pair became a romantic couple and they were also con artists, as Jessica sought out a woman named Sarah (the main protagonist) and began befriending her. This was part of Jessica's plan to have Travis marry Sarah and then divorce her after a year, with Travis getting half of Sarah's wealth--which he and Jessica would share. However, two things complicated Jessica's scheme: one, Travis fell for Sarah legitimately, and two, Sarah became pregnant with Travis' child. Though Jessica was angry at Travis for getting Sarah pregnant, her anger was more centered on the fact that Travis fell in love with her. Events The events had an 8.5 months pregnant Sarah driving out at night to pick up a friend of Jessica's, with Jessica asking Sarah to do so as a favor. On that night, Jessica took Travis' car and followed Sarah, with the villainess running her perceived romantic rival off the road. Sarah survived, but was hospitalized and gave birth to her baby daughter, which was named Lillian ("Lily" for short). Jessica's first appearance in the film had her maintaining her friendly demeanor towards Sarah's parents and sister, while opting to help Travis and his mother, Virginia, take care of Lily during Sarah's hospitalization. Jessica's unstable personality began to surface during the film's progression, as her jealousy resurfaced whenever Travis spoke on the phone with Sarah, leading her to snap at Travis for ruining their plan by becoming a father. She also antagonized Virginia with her attitude, and after witnessing an argument between the two women, Travis decided to take Lily and return to Sarah in Los Angeles. Jessica hid from police as they arrested Travis for the attempt to kill Sarah, which had Travis revealing his and Jessica's scheme to the detectives. However, Jessica later took Lily while Virginia was sleeping, and headed to Las Vegas with to meet her friend (and fellow stripper), as she was still angry at what she considered betrayal on Travis' part, Ashley. Meanwhile, Sarah had left the hospital and headed to Virginia's home in Palm Springs to pick up Lily, only for both women to find that both Lily and Jessica were gone. Later on, Travis was released and phoned Jessica, leading to the villainess picking up her lover and co-conspirator. She confessed to going after Sarah and stated that she and Lily were in the way of them being together; though Travis stated that Jessica's sole was concern was getting Sarah's money, and that Lily was an obstacle in her greedy plans. Jessica decided that she was going to continue her pursuit of wealth, and she later shot Travis to death after referring to him as a loose end. After killing Travis and dumping his body out of the car, the evil Jessica drove to Vegas and met Ashley before both of them were contacted by Sarah. Jessica acted happy to hear from her "friend," only drop her facade after Sarah revealed that she knew everything about her and Travis. The greedy villainess then demanded $1 million from Sarah in exchange for Lily, while adding that she'd be glad to give her away because she didn't want kids. Ashley wanted a cut of the payment, only for Jessica to deny her request out of fear that she would go to the police, and that fear led her to keep Ashley from leaving, after which she shot and killed Ashley. Death The film's climax had Sarah making the payment to Jessica, with both of them unaware that Virginia had tracked them both. Jessica defended her actions and claimed that Sarah was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and had opportunities that others like Jessica would never had, which (in her mind) gave Jessica the right to steal money from her. She also accused Travis of betraying her and admitted to killing him; words that angered Virginia. Sarah gave Jessica the money, after which Jessica gave Lily to Sarah and was about to drive off when a furious Virginia appeared with a shotgun. She berated Jessica for killing her son, stating that she tried to warn Travis about her, leading to Jessica shooting Virginia. Jessica walked towards Virginia with intent on shooting her a second time, only for the villainess to realize that she was out of bullets. Virginia survived the shot and later fired her shotgun at Jessica, who later got back into the car and drove away. While driving, however, Jessica succumbed to the gunshot and died, collapsing on the steering wheel. Gallery Jessica 2.png Jessica 3.png Jessica HoD.png|A close up of Jessica's gun before Travis' murder Jessica Gun.png Jessica Corpse.png|Jessica's corpse inside the car Category:Attempted Murder Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Evil Laugh Category:Exotic Dancer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hand of Death Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed by Female Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot